A changed man
by Ukbitch111
Summary: Spikes little trip to Africa and back to sunnydale into the arms of Buffy. SPUFFY STORY. Set in season 7 and the first is involed but its all about Buffy and Spike really! RR please
1. The Afircan skies

**Chapter 1 the African skies.**

Spike was laid on his back with his hands behind his hand, laid on the African desert his head was full of voices, voices of the people he killed. Even if it had been 6 months since he had got his soul they still haunted him. He sat up and reached in his leather jacket and pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. He took a drag and lied back down on his back looking up at the sky. He saw a glittering green shooting star go past and closed his eyes and made a wish.

"_I wish I was good enough for Buffy." _He thought to himself and opened his eyes again. He was scared of going back to Sunnydale in knew that the slayer wouldn't like him going back, especially after what he tried to do to her. That haunted him even more than the voices, every night he would dream of that moment and wake up crying. He knew he had to get himself together if he wanted to see the slayer again.

An African man stood over Spike and looked down at the vampire. Spike looked at the man and stood up in his face. The man was holding a walking stick and wore beads round his neck."

"What do you want?" Spike asked with attitude.

"You went to see the monster." He said speaking rubbish English.

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

"Nobody comes out alive, but you vampire have." The African man ripped Spikes black shirt open and saw the scratch marks on his chest. "I can feel it." The strange man said. "Your soul." The man laughed at Spike.

"What's it to you?" Spike said buttoning his shirt up.

"No vampire wants that." The man laughed again.

"I'm not like any other vampire."

"Not now." The man smiled.

"Who are you?"

"A wise man."

"Your name you silly bint."

"Ganda."

"Ganda?" Spike smiled.

"I can help you."

"I don't need your help _Ganda_."

"You do." Ganda said and hit Spike.

Spike hit him back and cried out in pain.

"That's why you need me."

"It's a bloody chip it's meant to be that, it shows me that you're a bleeding human."

"I can get it out, I can help you Spike."

"How do you know me name?" Spike said rubbing his head.

"I said I'm a wise man. You have a new purpose, your soul. You can show the slayer who you really are."

Spike started to listen to Ganda.

"Come with me." Ganda nodded and Spike followed him.

Buffy was sat in her office at the new Sunnydale High bored out of her brains, she picked up a pencil and started to balance it on her nose.

"Very impressive." A mans voice said.

Which startled Buffy and lost her concentration on the pencil.

"Robin!" She said started but smiled.

"How are you Buffy?" He asked cheerfully.

"Fine. Yourself?"

"I'm good. I'd better let you get back to your…Balancing?"

"Right." She laughed.

Robin walked off into his office.

Buffy sat and looked at the picture of her Willow and Xander as teenagers It seemed like yesterday when they were walking down these halls. She sighed and looked up at a student stood waiting.

"Yes?" She smiled.


	2. Night of the slayer

**Chapter 2 Night of the slayer.**

Buffy walked up to her house after a long day at work she opened the door and saw Dawn and Willow sat watching cartoons on the TV. She smiled at them and walked into the kitchen where Xander was fixing the back door and Anya was watching him.

"Hey Buff!" Xander turned round and smiled.

"Hey." She said sweetly.

"I'm nearly done!" He nodded and got back to fixing the door.

"Stupid vampires." Buffy sighed and jumped up on kitchen side.

"How was work?" Xander asked without stopping.

"Ah, you know." She shrugged and jumped down off the kitchen side.

She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She had moved into her moms old room now, it felt more right now Tara had died. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out some dark clothing and slipped them on. She walked back down stairs and into the living room.

"Hey!" Dawn cheerfully said filling her mouth fill popcorn. "Where about to watch a movie. Wanna join us?"

"I can't. Gotta go patrol." She said waving a stake in her hand.

"Oh. Okay." Dawn said disappointed. She had grown up in the last six months.

"I'll see you guys later." Buffy said and walked out of the house and down the street. She looked up at the night's sky she was so fixed on looking at the shining stars that she didn't notice the man she bumped into. She startled back and looked at the young man.

"Sorry." She half laughed.

"It's okay. I can see why you would bump into me." He said looking up at the stars. "They are beautiful." He smiled at her. "So where you headed?" He asked her.

"Down town I guess." She said with boredom.

"Me too. Maybe I could walk you?"

"Um no that's okay, I was going to stop off at a friends place anyway."

"Oh okay, well I just skip to the killing you part." The man morphed into his vamp face and tried to bite Buffy.

Before he could even get close to her she hit him in the nose and staked him.

She walked though the dust and walked to the cemetery. She scanned the cemetery and looked at Spikes crypt. He headed over to his crypt and opened the door with a struggle. It looked like nobody had been there in awhile she looked over at a tomb and she flashed back to when her and spike slept together on there. She quickly came back to reality and heard growling coming from outside and rushed out of the crypt.

She got home late that night and crept inside the house so she wouldn't wake anybody. She got up to her bedroom and laid on her bed and pulled out a black T-shirt from under her bed. It was Spikes she knew everybody hated him and even she hated him but a part of her couldn't let him go even though he tried to rape her. She laid on her bed hugging the T-shirt.


	3. Spikes quest

**Chapter 3 Spikes Quest.**

Spikes hid in the caves of Africa watching the Tribesman get on with there daily day. Ganda walked up behind Spike and touched him on the shoulder, Spikes reacted to his touch and flipped him over his shoulder. Ganda started laughing and Spike helped him up.

"See." Ganda smiled brushing himself down.

"No pain." Smiled Spike. "You Africans are something."

"You now have a choice Spike."

Spike looked down and back up at Ganda. "I know."

"You need to go. Help the slayer show her who you are. How you changed."

"My head is still sore mate, can I wait a few weeks?" Spike said itching his head where his stitches were.

"You leave it to long your chance will be over. You have to travel by boat anyway, that will take a couple of weeks."

"Your right. I have to go, but when?"

"There is a boat leaving tonight."

"These last week with you helping me, it's been amazing I've found myself. I know who I really am and I can make a difference."

Ganda smiled and nodded at Spike.

That night Ganda walked Spike down to the docks a big ship blew it's horn.

"I'm guessing that's my cruise boat."

Ganda laughed. "This will take you to Los Angeles, then my friend it's up to you."

Spike nodded and put on his leather jacket on walked aboard the boat and smiled at Ganda, Ganda smiled back and watched Spike make his way down to the bottom deck.

Two weeks later Spike arrived in LA. He stood on top deck looking at the skyline as they docked, he threw his cigarette over the side of the boat and walked down the steps off the boat. He smelt the air. "Yup I'm defiantly not Africa anymore."

He walked round the streets trying to find himself and remember what Ganda had taught him. Spike could make a difference, he was here to show to Buffy how he had changed and to be redeemed.

He saw a black BMW beemer parked on a street corner with blacked windows.

"Hello." Spike smiled and walked over to the car. He looked around and took out a knife and picked the lock, he jumped in the car and drove off out of LA and onto the freeway.


	4. Back home

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Chapter 4 back home.**

Spike stepped out of his car with a cigarette hanging out from his mouth in Main Street. He looked around the familiar surroundings he had not seen in a long while. He looked at all the happy people getting on with there lives not caring about anybody else, he saw a girl sat on a bench outside the Grotto she looked upset and not very happy. She brushed her blonde hair back, Spike looked at her, it was Buffy. He tilted his head to the side and watched her every movement she looked upset about something. '_But then again Buffy was always upset'_ Spike thought to himself. She stood up and walked out of sight round a corner. Spike didn't know what do to do.

"_Should I follow her?"_ He thought and started to walk in her direction then he stopped himself and walked a few steps back. He clicked his neck and walked to the place she would be going to.

Buffy stood outside Spikes crypt like she had done most nights. But this night was different she could sense something as a slayer can. She walked up to the door and opened it, this time without any struggle. She looked around the dark crypt and saw a shadow in darkness.

"Who's there?" She asked holding up a stake. "Okay I know you're not human." She said getting bored.

"Well done luv." Spike walked out of the shadows clapping his hands. "Ten marks for knowing I'm not a bloody human. Thank god."

"Spike?" She whispered amazed to see him.

He tried to act all normal but inside he was going mad. All he could see was hurt on her face, the marks the hurt he caused her. She stepped towards him and he stepped back.

"Hello slayer." He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy looked like she was in a trace, her eyes were fixed on Spikes.

"I came back home. Well what is left of it anyway. I think I'm gonna find a new place."

"It's been six months. Where did you go?"

"You saw me. I was a mess when I left so I went cleared my head and now I'm back."

Buffy could tell there was something different about him but couldn't figure out what. She stayed fixed on his eyes.

"You gonna stop staring at me now luv?"

"You? There…There is something different about you."

"Yeah but your not going to get it staring into my eyes."

"Then tell me."

He shook his head. "I can't do that." He couldn't tell her what happened to him he was too scared but he knew in time he would have to.

"Why not?"

"My secret, not yours."

"Where have you been?"

He shrugged. "Around."

He brushed past her and stood in the doorway. "Now if you don't mind I have to go find a new home."

He walked off, when Buffy could not see him anymore he stopped and leaned on a tree and closed his eyes. He breathed in and opened his eyes and looked at his hands, they were shaking he growled and started hitting the tree screaming at the top of his voice. He stopped and breathed out and carried on walking.

Buffy walked home still in a daze about what she just saw, Spike. All these feelings and memories came flooding back to her and some new ones tagged along. She jumped back as a demons jumped out in front of her and startled her. It was a dark green with razors on its back and arms with two horns and sharp teeth she sighed and hit the demon. But the demon blocked her punch and twisted her arm round and threw her across the floor.

"Son of a bitch?" She whimpered and struggled to get up off the floor.

The demon walked closer to her and closer and sharp razor blades came out of his wrists. She then heard screaming and Spike came charging behind the demon and taking it down. He sat on top of the demon and started hitting it. The demon got lucky and kicked Spike off and got up and ran away. Spike got up off the floor quickly and went and reached his hand out for Buffy.

Buffy looked at Spike and got up herself. He pulled his hand away and lit up a cigarette.

"Nasty demon that was." He said blowing smoke in Buffys face.

Buffy waved it away with her hand. "What was it?"

"Razor back demon. Hence all the razors, are you okay?"

"I'll live. What do you think it wants?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. Those things are bloody powerful and likes death and mayhem."

"I better get back and tell the gang." She started to walk off.

"It will have already at least killed a dozen people by then." Spike called out to her.

Buffy stopped and turned and faced Spike. "So what then?"

"Me and you, go hunt it and kill it."

"Spike just to remind you, were not friends!"

"No were not, but you know I can help you."

Buffy cell phone started ringing it was Dawn she flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?" Buffy said.

"Hey Buffy! When are you coming home?"

"I don't know there is a demon we…I have to hunt it and kill it, before it causes some serious damage."

"Want me to call the gang?"

"No, its okay but don't go outside stay home and be safe."

"Okay."

"Come on Buffy are we going or what?" Sighed back in the background."

"Wait was that Spike?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Buffy sighed.

"He's back? Since when? And you're with him!"

"Okay, calm down we are hunting this demon and I think he just got back into town. Don't worry bout me okay."

"Right." Dawn hung up.

Buffy sighed and looked at Spike.

"Are going then?" He asked.

"Lets just get it over with." She said quietly.

"I can smell it. It not far away."

Buffy and Spike walked together like old times into the darkness to find the demon.


	5. Life saver

**Chapter 5 life saver**

Buffy kept a close eye on Spike, walking along side him along the streets of Sunnydale Spike didn't even look at Buffy but kept his eyes straight ahead. He was still nervous being around her again after what had happened. He was thinking about how he could tell her how he has changed and why he has.

Spike nodded over to an ally. "Down there."

"That is where it is?" Buffy glared at the dark ally.

They both heard crashing.

"My guess is yes." Spike shrugged.

They both ran down the ally and saw the demon killing a young woman. It pulled its razor blade out from the woman's chest and ran towards Buffy, Spike stood in her way and the blade went stabbed Spike, he looked at Buffy and fell to the ground in agony.

Buffy kicked the demon in the head and blocked it's punches she kicked it in the chest and hit him in the face, the demon started to get tired and fell against some wooden crates. Buffy saw a metal pole on the floor and ducked from the demons punched and grabbed the pole and rammed it though it's neck and blood ran out its mouth and neck and dropped to the floor.

Buffy looked at Spike laid on the floor nearly in tears, his hands wear on his wound.

"Let me look." She said caring and lifted his hands away.

They were covered in blood, she lifted his top up and saw the wound she looked at it and quickly got up to her feet.

"It looks bad." She said.

"Feels it too." He groaned.

"Here" She helped him up on his feet. "Come on, I have a first aid kit at home."

"Why are you doing this?" He said struggling to stand up.

"Because you saved my life." Buffy said genteelly looking straight into Spikes eyes.

She put her arm around Spike and helped him back to her house. They walked up the drive and Buffy opened the door and walked in and Spike fell to the ground outside.

"See you de-invited me." He said poking his head.

"Sorry. Come in." She said and helped him up to his feet again.

He sat down on the couch in pain and looked around him. He saw Dawn, Willow, Xander and Anya stood above him.

"Bloody hell." He moaned.

"Spike your back!" Xander said cheerfully then changed his tone of voice. "Why?"

"Not now okay." Buffy said holding the first aid box.

She sat next to Spike and took of his leather jacket and black shirt stained in blood.

"Ouch!" Dawn hissed and looked away. "How did you do that?"

Spike and Buffy looked at each other and Spike quickly looked away. "I got stabbed by a demon, luckily your big sis came to my rescue."

Spike looked back at Buffy and Buffy vaguely smiled at him.

Buffy wrapped him up in bandages and stepped up off the couch. "There!" She smiled. "Good as new!"

He stood up in agony. "Right." He smiled and nodded at her and headed for the door.

He fell into the door and stumbled up. "Sorry."

"Goodbye Spike, don't come back!" Xander called out at him as Spike walked out of the house. "God I hate him! And Buffy why are you helping him, he tried to rape you!"

"He saved my life!"

"What?" Willow said confused.

"The demon came at me with a razor knife thing, very sharp! He jumped in the way and the demon stabbed him instead. I can feel something different about him guys. I just don't know what." She left the gang in silence and walked up to Willows bedroom and looked out the window at the street. She saw Spike limping along the path and he looked up at Buffy. They just stared at each other for a few seconds and Spike smiled proudly at Buffy, as if he knew she knew he was good now and limped off. Buffy walked into her room and closed the door.

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! R/R PLEASE.**


	6. secrets

**Chapter 6 secrets**

Spike wondered around Sunnydale finding a place he could crash for the night he limped round a corner and bumped into Clem.

"OW!" Spike screamed. "Hey watch it-" He saw Clem. "Clem?"

"Spike? You're back? Here. In Sunnydale."

"Yeah that I am. Got a place I could crash?"

"Sure, I got a new apartment a few blocks down, come on!"

"Thanks." Spike nodded still in pain.

"So what happened to you?" T

"Got stabbed."

"Why who?"

"A bloody Razor back demon. Saved the slayers life."

"When did you get back?"

"Few hours ago."

"It's good to see you Spike, you were in a mess when you left."

"Yeah." He mumbled and had a flash back of the bathroom with him and Buffy.

"So! Where did you go?"

"Places."

"Not much for talking are you?"

"I'm still I a lot of pain from the whole stabbing." He smiled.

"Right sorry. Well here it is! Home sweet home. I won the lottery" Clem chuckled and opened the door.

"Um Clem." Spike said holding his hand up to the doorway.

"Oh yeah, come in." He smiled.

Spike looked around the posh apartment and crashed out on the leather black couch.

"Do you want anything?" Clem asked.

"No, I'm good."

Clem went down and sat next to Spike. "I got some tasty fresh kittens in the kitchen."

Spike looked up at Clem and laughed.

Clems smiled faded and concentrated on Spikes eyes. "Spike? What did you do?" He whispered.

"What?"

"I can see it?"

"See what?" Spike stuttered.

"Your soul! How did you do it?" He laughed.

"You can see it?"

"Like a shinny bright diamond!"

Spike sighed and got up off his feet. "I did it for her! I got this soul, I changed for her."

"Does she know?"

"Does she know? NO! I can't tell her I don't know how to."

"Spike I think you really should. But how did you-"

He rubbed his forehead. "I went to Africa went and found a legend, a myth! A demon, I went though three trials and they were not easy I can tell you that. I passed all three and he gave me what I wanted."

"Your soul."

"Correct!" Spike made the charade sign at Clem. "I went insane for at least 4 or 5 months." He shook his head. "But I found my way back to Sunnydale and now I'm here."

"Wow, they should have that as a movie!"

Spike pointed at Clem. "You can't tell Buffy! She must here it from me…When I get the guts to tell her."

"Doesn't meaning you have a soul you go all lovely and stuff? You just seem like normal Spike!"

"I got two sides of me, even if I am a good guy."

The next night Spike headed out feeling much better he had a good sleep and plenty of blood. He walked towards the front door of Clems apartment and Clem called out to him.

"Hey are you coming back tonight? Because I mean you can crash here as long as you like!"

Spike smiled. "Maybe." And walked out onto the streets.

He stepped outside the door and was in Main street, the first thing he done was light up a cigarette then looked around.

"Hey!" Buffy said sweetly standing a few steps away from him.

He nodded. "Buffy."

"How are you?" She stuttered.

"I'm alive." He smiled. "How did they all take it back at home?"

"I told them that there is something different about you. I know there is, I just wish you would tell me."

Spike looked up at the sky and back at Buffy. She was looking at him with wonder and confusion and decided to put her out of her misery. "Wanna drink?"

"No."

"Buffy please. The Bronze?"

Buffy nodded and they walked to the Bronze. Spike went to the bar and ordered himself a beer he looked at Buffy and shook her head. They went and sat down in a quiet part of the Bronze and Spike sipped his beer.

"So!" Buffy said brushing her hair back.

Spike stayed silent thinking about how he could tell her about his soul. He decided to tell her everything.

"You might wanna go the toilet could take awhile."

"Spike!" she said with an angry tone of voice.

He sighed. "Right, okay here I go." He rubbed his forehead. "I was a mess when I left you saw me…The things I tried to do to you." He paused and breathed in. "They haunt me, I can see it now in my head I can see the marks on you now and I can feel the hurt I caused you."

"What are you getting at?"

"And it's not just what I did to you, no it's what I done to every single person I killed."

Buffy started to realise where Spike was going.

"I did this to be a better person, so you could see me for who I really am." He paused again. "For you to love me." He whispered and looked away.

"What did you do Spike?" She started worrying.

"I went and me a soul!" He said cheerfully.

She was stunned her lips moved but no sound came out.

"You don't have to say anything I don't expect you to. I had no idea how you were going to react." He saw Buffys eyes filling up with tears and cleared his throat. "I came back to help you."

"Where did you go? How did you do it?"

"I went to Africa and I went to find a legend I went through trials, some I thought I wouldn't even life through. But I came out the winner and the demon gave me my soul back. After that I was going insane feeling all these feelings. But I met this African man who helped me, funny enough he removed my chip! Forgot to add that bit in."

"You have no chip?"

"Well it's not like I'm going to go kill anyone anytime soon!" He sighed. "And that is my story, that is how I've changed."

He got up out of his seat and walked out of the Bronze. Buffy sat still she had tears filling her eyes and just then realised how much he really did love her.

Spike kicked a trashcan and wiped away tears in his eyes. "Pull yourself together!" He said to himself sniffing.


	7. shared

**Chapter7 Shared**.

Buffy sat in the Bronze staring in straight in front of her in a daze still shocked about what Spike had just told her.

"_He got a soul? For me." _ She thought in her head over and over again. She got up out of her seat after a lot of thinking and walked home slowly. She put her hands in her coat pocket and looked up at the stars. They shone brightly in the night sky, she got to her house and stood outside it just looking at her home. She took a deep breath and walked in the house.

"Hey Buffy how was patrolling?" Willow asked standing in the living room.

"Um yeah it was okay. Where is Dawn?"

"Gone to bed, just little old me." She smiled sweetly.

"Will…There is something I need to tell you, you all really."

"What? What is it?" She had panic in her voice.

"It's Spike?"

"What about him?" She said less panicked.

"He has a soul."

"What!" Willow shouted.

"Shh, you will wake Dawn."

"He has a soul? Buffy how?"

"He explained how tonight."

"So how?"

Buffy told Willow the story Spiked had told Buffy and left Willow in complete and utter shock as well as Buffy.

Spike leaned on the window staring down at the street he looked round as he heard the door open and saw Clem carrying a hamper full of kittens.

"I got lucky tonight!" He smiled holding up the hamper.

"I told the slayer." Spike said looking out on the street.

"You did? How did it go?"

"I talked, she didn't say much then I left."

"But she was okay about it?"

"She nearly started crying." He laughed and turned and faced Clem his eyes were filling up with tears. "It's hard being around her. I thought it would be easy but it's not."

"So what are you going to do?"

Spike faced the window again. "Help."

The next night Buffy left her house just before sunset so she could get a good head start on finding Spike. All last night she thought about him and how much of a man he could be now he has this second chance. The sun set and she walked up to the door he came out of last night and lifted her hand up to knock and the door opened. Spike and Buffy both jumped back startled and then both laughed uneasy.

"Buffy." He nodded and smiled.

"Hey Spike, I was just looking for you!"

"I could guess with you being here."

"We need to talk."

"We do." He nodded and put his leather jacket on.

"But not here."

"The Bronze?"

"No." She shook her head. "Could we walk?"

"To the cemetery I'm guessing."

She nodded and he smiled and they walked along in silence.


	8. time to talk

**Chapter 8 time to talk.**

Spike walked along side Buffy with his hands in his leather jacket, Buffy looked up at him then away. She was swinging her arms around and stopped before just the cemetery and rubbed her head.

"So we need to talk."

Spike stopped and turned to face Buffy. "Yeah I guess we do."

"You know you can be a different now Spike."

"I know, I am trying to."

"Things are different between us now as well,

I want you working with me again."

"I want to." He nodded.

Spike pulled his cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and lit a cigarette.

"That's good then! Glad were clear on that."

"So we better go catch the bad guys."

"Yeah."

Spike smiled and started to walk again.

"No wait!" She called out.

Spike stopped and span his head round.

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk about, that wasn't even a talk."

Spike walked up closer to Buffy.

"This is difficult for me Spike, the things you tried to do-"

He cut her off. "And I told you, they haunt me everyday." He looked down. "Just thinking of what I could have done to you." He looked back up in Buffys eyes. "Everything I do Buffy is for you! I'm going to prove to you that I'm a good person now and hope in time that you can trust me." He took a drag from his cigarette and sighed. "You're the only one thing in my life that makes sense to me, more sense now than it did. You might hate me saying this but I love you Buffy. More than you ever will know, you're the reason why I do what I do." He rubbed his forehead. "We better now catch the bad guys."

Buffy nodded and they walked into the cemetery. "I missed you, if that means anything to you."

Spike looked at Buffy. "That does mean a lot, didn't know I could be missed."

"But we had fun right?"

"I know I did."

"And now things are different we can-"

"Be friends?" He muttered

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Me and you will never be friends, there will always be something there but for now we can try." He smiled and walked on with out Buffy into the cemetery.

Buffy watched him and could feel new feelings for him and she started to get scared and ran off. Spike looked behind him and noticed that Buffy wasn't there anymore.

"Bloody hell." He mumbled and walked off to find some ass to kick.

Buffy walked along the streets of Sunnydale scared of these knew feelings and tried to get Spike out of her head. She then stopped and thought to her self how they could never be again even that if there was still something there. She nodded to herself and walked on down the street.


	9. Alone

**Chapter 9 Alone**

Spike sat in the Bronze after fighting vampires he could use a stiff drink.

"A bottle of JD." Spike said as the barman walked over to him.

A few seconds later he returned with a glass a bottle of Jack Daniel's, Spike handed his some money and poured himself a large glass. He sipped his drink and looked over at the stage at the band playing. They were playing "Collide" By 'Howie Day', Spike sighed and turned back round to his bottle of JD. He looked up and saw Buffy stood by the entrance looking over at Spike. She swallowed hard and slowly walked over to the bar and sat next to him.

"You ran off pretty quick earlier." He poured himself another glass.

"I know, sorry everything was piling up in my head."

"Here!" He said and pushed the glass to her. "This will help, seems to be helping me."

"No, thanks though!"

He shrugged his shoulders with no emotion on his face and drank the glass of JD himself then poured another glass.

"I thought me coming back to help you would be easy." He started to laugh and shook his head. "Boy was I wrong."

"This is weird for me as well Spike."

He nodded. "I know, I know it is I been thinking I might take off."

Buffys eyes opened wide and she started to take note.

"Give you some time then maybe come back."

"No!" She quickly said. "I mean you should stay you can make a difference I keep telling you."

"I know, but being around you. It's more harder than I thought it would be."

"Then we make sure that it's not. Stay in town we just keep our distance till we get use to everything."

Buffy placed her hand on top of his, he looked up at her and she was smiling. He glazed at her and ran his fingers through her slick well-known blonde hair. She loved the feel of him and closed her eyes. He pulled his hand away from hers and drank from his glass then stood up and faced Buffy.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then." He nodded.

She stood up as well and faced him. "Yeah." She wanted to kiss him so badly all these knew feelings were telling her to so she gave him a romantic kiss on the lips then pulled away. "I'll see you around." She walked away from Spike.

Spike had never kissed anybody like that before it had never felt so right. It was like he had found the man he used to be.

He walked slowly back to Clem's apartment he guessed he would be staying there for awhile he walked in and a poker game was going on.

"Hey Spike!" Clem cheerfully waved at him.

Spike nodded and threw his jacket on the sofa and walked into the kitchen He got himself a glass and a bottle of Whiskey and sat down on the sofa.

"Spike wanna join in?" A demon asked.

"No thanks mate." He said lighting up a cigarette.

"Why not?"

"I gone off kittens."

"Yeah I can smell the soul on your from here." Another demon hissed. "You were a hell of a vampire Spike and you just wasted it away."

Spike got up off the sofa with a cigarette hanging out his mouth and grabbed the demon by his shirt and threw him on the floor. "That's my business mate, so bugger off!"

The demon scrabbled up off the floor and ran out of the apartment.

"You know what I think I will join in!" He said cheerfully and sat down.

All the demons looked at him. "What? Just because I have a soul doesn't mean I'm still not the old Spike at heart! Now shall we play?"

Buffy sat curled up on her bed and Willow tapped on the door.

"Come in." Buffy mumbled.

Willow walked in and sat on the end of her bed. "Are you okay Buffy?"

"Yeah." She muttered. "It's just this whole Spike deal, I'm finding it hard to deal with, you know after everything what has happened."

"I know." Willow sweetly said and comforted Buffy.

"I have these…Don't worry." He shook her head.

"Okay, but if you ever need to talk."

Buffy nodded.

"Night." Willow said and left the room.

When it came to Spike Buffy always liked to keep things quiet.

The next few days Buffy had not seen Spike but Spike had seen Buffy and every time he did, he walked the opposite way. All she could think about is the kiss she planted on him out of the blue, how he saved her life and how he has a soul. She knew that if they got together it wouldn't work. Would it?

Buffy walked along Main Street she said she would meet Willow in the Grotto and she was already ten minutes late she rushed into the Grotto and sat down at the table.

"Sorry Will!" She panted

"It's okay! Vampires?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and nodded. "They are a pain in my ass!"

"Yup!" Willow said sweetly

"Well I got you a coffee…But it might be cold now."

"Don't worry I'll grab another one." She smiled.

Spike was stood on the other side of the street, talking to a girl and they were both laughing. Buffys smiled faded and quickly looked away. Willow turned her head and saw Spike and the girl and looked back round.

"Oh."

"I have not seen him for a few days and it's still weird!" Buffy faked a laugh. "I better get that coffee." She walked away from Willow.

Spike and the girl was stood talking on the sidewalk.

"Thank you." Spike smiled at the girl.

"For what?" She smiled back at him.

"You know what."

"That's okay, as long as you return the favour some time!" She pointed at Spike.

"You can count on it." He smiled.

She handed him a small box and said goodbye and he kissed her on the cheek, Buffy didn't see the small box being handed to him only the kiss on the cheek. Spike looked up and saw her looking at him in disbelief. He stood there holding the little box he looked at it then back at Buffy. He walked over to her.

"Buffy." He said manly.

"Looks like you got a new girlfriend."

"What? Her? No! She was just doing me a favour."

"How do you know her?"

"I just met her."

"So you just met her and she was doing you a favour! How kind of her."

Spike grinned. "Jealous are we?"

Buffy let out a little laugh. "No…A little."

Spike laughed. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"I'm fine yourself?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I missed talking to you."

"It's only been three nights."

"Four if you count this one, but who's counting?"

Buffy laughed. "At the Bronze the other night-"

"Don't worry, you panicked. I didn't mean anything right?"

Buffy said nothing for a few seconds. "Right." She muttered. "What's in the box?" She pointed.

"Um this? It's um, well it's…its for you. Just a little thank you for you believing in me." He handed her the little box. "Open it then!"

She opened the box and there was silver ring with a stone in the middle.

"Spike…"

"That's why I was talking to that girl, she done me a favour. It's made to fit your finger and only yours and inside the ring I had a message engraved."

She looked in side the ring and read the message. "Thank you." She said slowly.

"I know its soft and everything but I been thinking and that ring and be a fresh start. For our friendship to start over and be friends." Spike bravely said he wanted to be more than friends and she wanted to be more as well but didn't look like either one wanted to say anything.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled.

"You gonna put it on then?"

Buffy slipped on the ring. "It's beautiful Spike, thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye.

He walked away and felt good about himself and what he had just said. But they both knew that something more would happen than just being friends, they could both feel it and their friendship wouldn't last long un til it became something more.


	10. Second chance

**Chapter 10 second chance.**

Spike walked into the Summer residents at night fall he looked up the stairs and Buffy was thumping down them in a hurry.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully.

Spike smiled and looked at the ring on her finger and his smiled grew.

"So, I'll just be a few minutes I just have to find my jacket." She rushed around the living room lifting up things.

"Um.." Spike said picking up denim jacket from the stairs.

"Oh, right." She laughed and slipped on her jacket. "Lets go?"

"Lets!" Spike said and opened the door for her.

They walked out and shut the door Dawn came down from round the corner of the stairs and sat down.

"Dawn what are you doing?" Willow asked as she walked out of the dining room.

"Those guys are so more than friends."

Willow sighed. "Just let them deal with it, Spike is different now."

"Still doesn't mean he didn't try to rape Buffy."

"Yes and I'm all for hating Spike for trying to rape Buffy, but Buffy believes in him and I think he has changed." Xander said walking down the stairs with his tools. "The shower is fixed!" He smiled proudly.

"Good, I stink." Dawn said and hurried up the stairs.

"See your wearing the ring." Spike nodded at her as they walked to the cemetery.

"Yeah, it's lovely thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"It's okay anything for a second chance."

It went quiet for a while until Spike spoke again. "Something bad is coming."

"I know." She sounded a little scared.

"You do?"

"Before you came back, things were a little crazy."

"Such as?"

"Evil, lots of Evil."

"So what is it?"

"The first."

"The first?"

"The first Evil, it's what evil fears. It tried controlling Angel he tried to kill himself."

"Shame." Spike laughed and saw Buffys face and his smile faded. "You were saying?"

"Giles knows more he's flying in about a week to let me know more. But it's going to be bad. All I know about The First is that it can take form of dead people to make you and twist your mind. It can't fight but can get people to fight for you."

"Thanks for filling me in!"

"You just came back I had to get my head around you being here first."

"Understandable." He shrugged.

"So are you going to be in the battle?"

"That's why I'm here. For my second chance."

"Good because I need you here."

"That's me big old strong Spike."

"Not just for the fighting." She mumbled.

Spike didn't reply and she linked her arm though his.


	11. The kiss

**Chapter 11 the kiss.**

**The First will appear in this fic but spike and Buffy are the main people! If you get me!**

Spike threw a vampire in Buffys direction, Buffy kicked him in the head and stuck a stake in him.

"Told you things were Evil round here." She rolled her eyes and brushed her hands together.

"That? Evil?" He laughed, "Only a few vamps slayer! What's wrong with you gone soft?"

"Well I am feeling the human emotions."

"Yeah I knew the old slayer was back from the moment I saw you."

They walked out of the cemetery and along the street. Spikes eyes were fixed on Buffy all he wanted to do was kiss her. She looked up at him and he quickly looked away and started scratching the back of his neck, Buffy smiled to herself and hit Spike in the arm playfully.

"What was that for?" He smiled at her.

"For looking at me?" She joked.

"So what are you doing now?"

"Bronze?" She asked him.

"I could do with a beer." He breathed out.

They arrived at the Bronze, Spike said he would get some drinks and Buffy sat down on the sofas. Five minutes later Spike came and sat down with Buffy holding two beers.

"Here you go." He said putting her beer down on the table and taking a sip of his.

"Thanks." Buffy sweetly said and took a sip of her beer.

"So have you got a boyfriend?"

Buffy laughed. "Took you that long to ask me? Or figure out?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "He could be a secret."

"No, I don't have time for one. I need to sort all this big evil thing."

"Ah, The First." He nodded.

"Yup, that's the one!"

"So it's gonna be a big fight then?"

"The biggest."

"And I'm going to be right by your side." Spike smiled.

There was a short silence and Spike started speaking to break it. "So me and you seem to be getting closer." He stuttered, "You know maybe as friends maybe as more, if you want to be then well should but…" He babbled and then sighed. "What I mean is that me and you were more than friends."

"We are." Buffy mumbled, "But you and I both know-"

"That it won't work? On some accounts it wouldn't but no harm in trying."

"We been though this Spike." She rubbed her forehead.

"I know we have, but Buffy I can't keep hiding my feelings for you."

"Your not, I know how you feel."

"I've never been in love, not like this." He looked away and back at Buffy, "I'm here by your side and I'm never going to leave it."

Buffys heart started to beat faster and faster everything else in her sight went blurry expect from Spike. She looked at his ocean blue eyes he could like a cute little Puppy dog she thought to herself and planted a kiss on him.

She rested her forehead against his. "This feels so right." She whispered to him and kissed him again.


	12. Together at last

**Chapter 12 together at last.**

The next morning Buffy was cheery and happy she walked into the kitchen with a great big smile on her face and sat down.

"What's up with you?" Dawn asked.

"Ah you know, just life!" Buffy said cheerfully.

"Take it you had a good night then." Willow cheekly smiled at her.

"Yeah I did thank you." Buffy got up and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Dawn you better go to school."

"I'm gone." She waved and walked out and met Xander.

Willow waited for Dawn to completely leave the house. "So. What happened?"

"Huh?"

"You and Spike!"

"Oh yeah." Buffys eyes lit up.

"I take is something happened."

"We kissed."

"You kissed!" Willow was shocked, but not that shocked.

"I understand that you all we hate it me and him, but I have new feelings and when I'm with him it's like nothing else matters. I've only felt like that once never thought I would feel it again. Especially for Spike."

"Funny how things work out." Willow poured a bowel of cereal.

"Yah, it is." Buffy mumbled to herself.

In Clems apartment Spike walked out of the bathroom singing and walked into the kitchen with just a towel round his waist.

Clem was sat down on the leather sofa and looked at Spike in the kitchen. "Your cheerful this morning." He said with a mouthful of food.

"Yup that I am." Spike said putting a mug of blood in the microwave.

"I take it a certain slayer is involved?"

"Yup, she is." He smiled.

That night Spike walked to Buffys house and knocked on the door.

"Dawn." He smiled, "Big sis in?"

"Yeah, she's up stairs." Dawn smiled she was in a better mood about Spike and Buffy now, after all it was Spike he had protected her many times.

Spike nodded and walked up stairs and knocked on Buffys bedroom door.

"Come in!" She said and Spike walked and closed the door she was rushing around the room looking for something.

"Hey." He grinned and went and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. She felt so happy when she pulled away and saw him smiling at her.

"So are we going to go catch some bad guys tonight?" He smiled brushing back her hair.

"Yeah, I just got to find my…Ah! Got it." He held up her cell phone.

"Right, the new age." He pointed at her mobile.

They walked down stairs and towards the door.

"I'm going out now!" She called out to Dawn, "Willow should be home soon."

"Don't worry I'm going round Katie's."

"Okay, but don't be back to late you have school in the morning!"

"Okay." Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"See ya later pidgin." Spike nodded and walked out after Buffy.

Buffy laced her fingers though Spikes, Spike looked down and smiled at Buffy. He felt so proud to be stood by her side as her man well as much as a man he could be and in Buffys eyes he was all man and no beast.

Buffy wondered how Giles would react he had never liked Spike from the start and would hate the idea of her and him being together but she just let it fly over her head she was to happy for anyone to spoil it.

The First in forum of Buffy watched in disgust Spike and Buffy walk down the street hand in and hand and shook her head. "Oh Spike, how caught up in me are you."

"That's one keen vampire there." A preacher said in a southern American accent.

"Found anymore girls?" Buffy/The first asked.

"Only one and she lives here right in Sunnydale, thought I'd kill her in front of the one and only Buffy. Let her know what's in store."

"As long as you do." The first said and disappeared.


	13. Slayers

**I cant remember the potential slayers names so I will have to make them up! Sorry well I can remember some.**

**Chapter 13 Slayer(s)**

"SPIKE!" Buffy screamed at the top of her voice as she watched him turn into flame.

She shot up in bed panting and looked around, it was a dream she was in her bedroom and late for work.

"Shit." She said to herself and rushed into the shower. She had a quick shower and looked at herself in her bedroom mirror she was still spooked from her dream she had. When she was ready she walked down the stairs looking down she had a bruise on her face from last night. She looked up at saw Giles stood outside on the porch with three girls.

"Giles?" She said partly in disbelief, she knew he was coming but she didn't know that it would be today.

"Hello Buffy." He smiled proudly at her.

She ran down the rest of the stairs and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, ouch." He whimpered.

"Oh sorry." She half smiled, "It's so good to see you." She gazed at her father figure.

"And you." And he gazed at his pride and joy Buffy, "Um these are potential slayers."

"Huh?" Buffy looked confused.

"I'll explain." He walked in with the three girls.

They went into the living room and slung their bags on the floor.

Willow, Dawn, Anya, Xander and Buffy stood around Giles and the three girls waiting for an explanation.

"As I was saying these are potential slayers, each waiting to be called there are only a handful left and there all are making their were here to Sunnydale."

"Okay…Why?" Buffy was still confused on the whole slayer deal.

"The first. Remember are friends the bringers?"

"Yeah?" Buffy started to get worried she saw these bringer guys and knew they were trouble.

"They are trying to wipe all girls who will be a slayer, then you and Faith. They want you out of the way."

"For what?"

"The battle." Giles wiped his glasses.

"So we have little girls to protect on then! Great!" Anya said sarcastically.

"We need all the help we can get I have a few books on The First but not much more."

"Is it going to be that bad?" Willow looked scared.

"I'm afraid so." Giles sighed.

"Okay, well so I will train them and what? We lead them into battle?"

"Yes, we need everything we can get." Giles put his glasses back on. "But first intrusions. Everyone this is Kennedy, Sarah and Amanda. Kennedy, Sarah and Amanda this is everyone."

"Hi." She sheepishly said.

"I have to go to work, but we will talk later. Dawn school." Buffy said rushing out the door.

"I have to give them a lift." Xander said pointing at the doorway. "I'll catch up later." He scurried after Buffy and Dawn.

"Come on Anya, help me find some sleeping stuff." Willow said, "You guys must be starving, Giles you know where everything is go help yourself I'll be down in a minute."

That night Buffy and Giles were sat in the living room talking more about The First and how things were in Sunnydale.

Giles looked over at the front door as it opened and Spike walked in. Spike looked at Giles and Giles stood up. "Spike."

"Look who it is." He laughed. "Good old Giles."

"Buffy told me you have a soul."

"Yeah, that's right." He nodded. "When did you get here?"

"This morning." Giles walked towards Spike.

"So this whole First thing." Spike started saying.

"It's bad and you could be useful."

"Not could, will be useful." Spike looked over at Buffy, "So I take it were not going patrolling tonight then?"

"Yeah, I mean there's more evil now so we better be careful." She got up and walked towards the door. "Tell the gang I'll be back later."

"Okay." Giles smiled.

Buffy smiled back and left the house with Spike.

Buffy filled Spike in on the whole deal.

"So there is a lot of nasties out there then." He said lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah…So I was thinking…Maybe now, because things are getting…You know…Like war? That you should move in." She blabbered.

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"Yeah, but Giles doesn't know about us yet. So just let me tell him."

"How do you think he will react?" Spike asked.

"I have no idea."

"But it doesn't matter right? I mean me and you we can still be-"

"We will, this…Me and you feels right more right than anything else."

All Spike did was Smile and laced his fingers through hers. He loved it when he just felt close to her, he loved the making out as anybody does but being close to her made him feel special like everything he did was all worth it.


	14. time to tell

**I cant remember the potential slayers names so I will have to make them up! Sorry well I can remember some. Thanks for all your reviews:o)**

**Chapter 14 time to tell Giles**

After a night of slaying and making out with Spike, Buffy returned home and walked into the kitchen to fix a sandwich. Slaying made her so hungry she put her hand on her belly as it rumbled then looked up to see Giles stood smiling at her. I have to tell him now, She thought to herself and started to make herself some food.

"Hello Buffy." Giles smiled.

"Hey." She sweetly smiled back.

"How was patrolling?"

"It was good! Bagged a few vamps."

"Spike seems to be…Well-"

"Me and him are together." She blurted.

"I thought you were." He put down his mug of warm milk.

"You did?"

"Yes, you and him have history and from what you have said about him I gathered that you and him were an item."

"Oh. Are you mad?" She looked like a worried little girl.

He laughed. "No, what you do with your life is up to you. Changing to subject I have to fly out to Miami tomorrow."

"More potentials?"

He nodded and rubbed his brow. "Yes seems that there are two girls located there so I'm getting an early flight tomorrow."

"As long as you don't take time off and go to Disney Land it's fine with me."

Giles laughed at her. "I better go back to bed I have to be up in a few hours."

"How many days will you be?"

"Two at the most and there are another three slayers on their way here so they should be here in the next day or two."

"Okay." She nodded and took a bite of her sandwich.

"I'll see you soon then." He smiled and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He was sharing a room with Willow.

The next night Buffy had three new arrivals they were sat down in the living room with Kennedy, Sarah and Amanda. Dawn was sat down in a arm chair looking at them and Xander, Willow, Anya and Buffy were stood over them, the three girls looked scared and worried. They had no idea where they were or who all these people were.

"Hey, I'm Buffy the slayer."

"Hi I'm Chloe." She said sheepishly and brushed back her short brown hair.

"I'm Molly." She didn't sound very pleased about all what was going on.

"And I'm Kerry." The brunette girl said in a English accent.

"Hi. These are my friends Xander, Willow, Anya and this is my sister Dawn she's about the same age as you guys."

"Is she a potential slayer as well?" Molly asked.

"No." Dawn shook her head and the girls looked over at her.

"So what am I doing here? I don't know any of you."

"Look I know your all scared but…Molly right?" Molly nodded, "Right, but Molly you here because you have a gift-"

"She might have a gift, if you were dead." Kennedy interrupted.

"Right, but still you're here to make a difference."

Kennedy stood up and folded her arms. "Basically were being lead in to battle to fight this big evil thing call the first and only we can stop it!"

"Yeah…Basically." Buffy sighed.

"Hey everybody." Spike said as he walked in though the front door and into the living room.

"Who's he?" Kerry said smiling.

"That is Spike." Anya said.

"Well hello Spike." Kerry smiled cheekily.

Spike didn't pay much attention and just nodded. "More potentials then."

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Hey your English! Just like me, where in England are you from?"

Spike shot her a look. "You won't know me luv."

"England is not that big."

"Believe me _kid_ you will not know." Spike started to get annoyed by the girl.

"He's a vampire." Sarah told the three new girls.

"Oh and here's me thinking we kill them!" Molly said sarcastically.

"He as soul, he's a good vampire." Buffy looked up and smiled warmly to him.

Spike turned and pointed at the girls. "I'm not always nice alright, so don't piss me off or even better leave me alone!"

"You can't you have to help train them." Xander rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah right well other than that then." Spike nodded and looked back at Buffy, "A word."

They walked out into the hallway. "Did you talk to Giles?"

"Yup!" She said happily.

"And I'm judging by the tone of your voice it went well?"

"It did, he was fine about it all."

"He was?" Spike was a little surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't think we will get much alone time now." She said looking over her shoulder at the girls.

"I'm sure we will." He gave her a cheeky grin, "I'll be back later when you got all the slayer wannabes settled."

"Okay." She smiled and pulled him towards her and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

He nodded at left. She turned round and saw everybody galloping at her.

"You're dating a vampire?" Molly was even more shocked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Dawn do you want to get everybody sorted on where they are going to sleep."

"Sure." She shrugged, "Come on." She said to the girls and they all followed Dawn.

"Well Buff, looks like you and Spike…God after that I'm just well speechless."

"Good for you Buffy!" Anya blurted.

"It's different now."

"We know Buffy and were all happy for you. Right." Willow nudged Xander.

"Yeah, I mean I always trust the Buffster!"

"Thanks guys." She smiled sweetly.

A couple of hours later Spike returned back to the house and walked into the living room where all the potentials were.

"Where's Buffy?" He asked.

"She went out." Molly told him.

"She went out?" He frowned.

"Uh Huh." Kerry nodded.

"Where to?"

"She went out on patrol." Anya walked into the room with some blankets.

"And everybody else?" He helped her with the blankets.

"Dawn is up stairs and Xander and Willow went to get more blankets from his apartment. Seeing as we are going to have more little girls here to fight over the bathroom."

"Right, well I'm off to find the slayer." He walked out of the house.

"Is he always like that?" Chloe asked.

"Like what?" Anya said.

"Obsessed with Buffy!"

"Oh god yeah." She laughed, "He loves her and she…Well I don't know what she feels for him but they are together. They have history."

Spike tracked Buffy down and she was sat on a tomb swinging her legs. Spike sneaked up behind her grabbed her, she quickly reacted and pinned him to the floor.

"Good reflex's" He giggled as she sat on top of him.

She got off him and helped him up.

"Just went by your house thought I'd come find you."

"Bet that was hard." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah." He raised his brow.

"I was just leaving not much about tonight."

They started to walk.

They got back and everybody had gone to bed they walked up stairs into Buffys bedroom. Spike slung his leather jacket on her chair in the corner of the room and she started to get changed.

"Oh sorry!" He said turned around.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's okay."

He peaked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Nothing I ain't seen before luv."

He walked towards her and she sat on the end of the bed. He sat next to her and gazed into her eyes. "I love you Buffy." He held her hand.

"And I love you." She whispered.

He eyes lit up and smiled, he wasn't expecting that to be said. She started kissing him and started to unbutton his shirt.


	15. old haunts

**Chapter 15 Old haunts.**

"I hate them." The first said morphed as Buffy to the preacher man.

"Yeah but what ya gonna do?" He laughed, "Because seeing as you can't touch nothing girlie you can't do nothing." He paused. "But I can."

"Yes, you can." The first said with her arms folded.

They stood on top of a hill looking down on Sunnydale.

"All these happy people won't know what hit them. When you become flesh."

"No, they won't." She morphed into Spike.

"Now I'm just off to see an old friend." He laughed and zapped away.

Spike walked down the stairs in the summer residents and grabbed his leather jacket. He walked into the kitchen and saw Buffy washing the dishes, we went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"Hello Buffy." He whispered in her arm.

She turned round and had soapsuds on her hands, she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and started to kiss Spike. She pulled away and saw all the potentials stood in the doorway.

"Get a room!" Molly laughed.

"Hey guys aren't you meant to be doing something else than watching me and Spike kiss."

"Hey we just wanted to go to the basement!" Molly said raising her hands.

Spike smiled at them and pulled away from Buffy. "You train them, I'll go slay."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

He nodded and kissed her softly on her lips and went out the back door.

All the potentials stood there smiling.

"Basement. Now!" She pointed at the basement door.

Spike walked along the road cheerfully and looked the left of him and saw himself walking along side him. Spike jumped back and looked at The first.

"Hey you, you're looking sexy tonight." The first laughed.

"What are you?" Spike said a bit worried.

"Didn't your lover tell you? It's me the first…Well and you the old you anyway."

"So you're the first." Spike put his hand straight through its head.

"Yeah that's right."

"What do you want?"

"You're a stupid prick Spike." The first laughed. "Every single evil thing can smell it on you, your stench. The soul and the slayer."

"But I'm happy."

"Are you?" The first stepped closer to him. "What about all those innocent people you killed? Can you still feel them inside your gut." He stopped and laughed. "Inside your soul."

The first had managed to get into Spikes head and it wanted just that to happen.

Spike looked away and pressed his hands against this head.

"You can feel them can't you. All the people we killed." The first said and morphed back into Buffy. "Do you really think I am with you because I love you Spike? I mean come on you are a hottie but you and I both know your not who I really love."

Spike took his hands away from his head and looked back up the first with tears in his eyes.

"Aw. Little Spikey had a little whittle cry."

"You're not her." He said with rage.

"I'll be seeing you." The first disappeared.

Spike looked down at his hands, he was shaking with fear. He turned round and walked back to Buffys.

He raced down the basement stairs and pulled Buffy to one side.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at his face, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I saw The first." He said.

"You did?" Buffy asked.

He nodded. "It was me, then it was you."

"Me?" Buffy rubbed her head.

"I guess, I mean you did die. This thing Buffy it got inside my head I don't like it one bit."

"That's why I'm going to kick its ass." She said convinced him and turned back to walk to the potentials.

Spike grabbed her arm and looked at her with his caring eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt." He said softly.

"I won't." She whispered.

"You might."

"Spike, I won't."

"I don't want to loose you."

"You won't! Don't worry."

She walked back to the slayers and Spike went back upstairs to the house. Angel was stood in kitchen doorway holding an old textbook and a shinny necklace.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spike asked stepping up in his face.

"Came to see Buffy. Is she in?"

"Might be." He said getting protective.

"Well I need to see her. It's pretty important and when did you become friendly."

"A lot has changed old friend." Spike said backing away.

"I know I can smell a number of things on you. Do you shower?"

Spike laughed and hit Angel in the nose. Angel got up and wiped the blood away from his nose and went to hit Spike. Buffy came out of the basement and saw Angel about to land a punch on Spike.

"Angel?" She said softly and Angel lowered his fist.

"Buffy." He said in the familiar gentle voice that she learned to love.

Angel pushed past Spike and they hugged. Spike looked away in jealousy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked basking into his eyes.

"Came to help."

"About what?"

"The first right? The power that wanted me to kill you."

"Yeah."

He held up the shinny diamond necklace, which caught Spikes attention.

"Thanks?" She said unsure about the necklace he was holding.

"It's not for you."

"Right…?"

"Someone with a soul more than human a champion."

"Me!" Spike blurted out.

"Or me." Angel turned and hissed at Spike.

Spike grabbed the necklace. "Right well thanks for the gift now piss off back to LA."

"Spike." Buffy looked at him and then turned to Angel. "I need you to run me a second front, if I loose and this thing gets past Sunnydale."

"I got it." He smiled and nodded.

"I'll keep you informed."

"You do that." He winked at Buffy.

"I'll see you out."

Buffy and Angel walked to the front door together and Spike sighed and walked out the backdoor.

"So you and Spike…Your not like-"

"Yes." She said.

"Oh." He paused. "Why?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "He's changed he's a good person."

"I could smell."

"Doesn't mean I'm not head over heels for you."

He smiled. "Maybe after all this we could-"

"It wouldn't work, we both know."

He shrugged and nodded his head. "Right. Goodbye Buffy."

"Bye." She said softly and shut the door on Angel and walked back into the kitchen where Spike was nowhere to be found.


	16. make up

**SORRY I HAVE NOT POSTED IN AWHILE BEEN VERY BUSY! HOPE THIS CHAP MAKES IT UP!**

**Chapters 16 make up**

A few hours later after Angels arrival Spike had came back to the house drunk. He walked in the back door and stumbled over the kitchen counter and fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Buffy stood in the doorway looking not so pleased. He laughed and stood to his feet struggling.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"You know, out and about!" He replied waving his arms around.

"Your drunk." She sighed.

"That I am." He saluted at her.

"Why are you drunk?"

"Where's peaches?" Spike quickly changed the subject.

"Oh." She folded her arms, "Your jealous."

"Yeah, just a little!" He said sarcastically.

"Why?" She stepped closer to him.

"Because he has a part of you that I can't touch!" He half-shouted and then lowered his voice. "And I hate it." He looked away.

"Spike look at me."

Spike looked up at her.

"I love you. Angel has a part of me nobody can touch…But your filling it." Buffy started to laugh. "I've only ever been in love twice and both times they turn to be dead."

Spike tried to smile.

"When I'm with you things seem simple and I think that I am going to win my battles with you by my side."

Spike smiled at smoothed her soft skin. "When I'm with you I can't think straight. Everything starts to go blurry and all I can see is you." He took a deep breath. "But Angel I get jealous of. I know what you had with him and it makes me feel…Well I just get jealous."

Buffy laughed.

"But after what you just had told me. Feels like the jealousy is fading."

Buffy kissed him softly on his lips and pressed her forehead against his. "Spike." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Don't ever leave me." She said trying to hold back the tears.

"Never." He said and started to kiss her.

Late that night Spike was laid awake watching Buffy sleep he brushed back her hair off his face and smiled at her. He sat up and picked up his pants off the floor and put them on. He walked over to the other side of the bedroom and picked up the amulet that was on the dresser table. He picked it up and gazed at it, he wondered how this would help in the battle if he was really a champion. He put the amulet and looked at Buffy who was still sound asleep. He put on a black T-shirt and walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes. He looked up the dark stairs and reached for his trades mark leather jacket and walked out the door.

He walked to a demon bar and sat down at the bar. He looked around at all the demons they looked miserable as Angel does. He thought to himself.

"Yeah?" The man at the bar said.

"Yeah I need some info on a thing called the amulet. It works against the first." Spike said sparking up a cigarette.

"What? I don't give info out anymore pal!" The man stuttered.

Spike rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt and threw him across the bar and onto the floor. Spike helped him up and pushed him outside.

"Spill."

"I can't I really have stopped."

Spike pinned him up against the wall. "Well your human and unless you want to live in this world for long you will talk."

"ALRIGHT!" he begged.

Spike let go of his shirt and brushed it down.

"The amulet is meant to be worn by a champion someone-"

"Yeah someone more than human with a soul. Got that bit. What else?"

"I don't know?"

"What happens to the person who wears it?"

"If I knew I would tell you." He said scared.

Spike flicked his cigarette on the ground and walked off.


End file.
